leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nautilus/@comment-25021862-20140604083032
Our Diver has gone back to the depths of the ocean and has not come back. Why is that Nautilus is a CC monster, but his damage is so tricky to pull off. I would assume that about 50% of his damage is just on applying his W on a target. But the fact that the damage scales horribly, means his late game is just being a meatwall for his team. People can break his shield easily and affter that, nautilus has no damage until it comes up again. For this main reason he needs a kind of rework. Why not pick a maokai instead of him, so many other champions can do the same thing. Nautilus has a lot of damage if he can attack freely, but mid-late game, anyone can get through his shield with ease, and his jungling is so weak at early level because his shield gets broken, that its frustrating. Here it goes. Q: Untouched BW: Reworked: Sea Current On activation, Nautilus hits the ground, creating a wave dealing 60/90/120/150/180(65% AP) Bonus Magic damage in an Area around nautilus, The Current flows towards nautilus after reaching it's limit, granting him a shield Equal to 70/100/130/160/190 Plus 15% of his max health Plus 30% (10% for minions) of the damage dealt by this skill. Enemies can only be hit once. >>> This is basically his E ability, added to his shield, but made in a way that nautilus has a choice. He can build tanky and get the shield stronger through the 15% max health scaling, of he can buy AP, to deal more damage with the ability, and the shield get stronger by each unit hit. Meaning now if nautilus gets a few kills, he can build some AP items that will not be useless because his shield will get broken though easily. And positioning with this skill makes it perfect, the more units you hit, the bigger the shield. E: Reworked: Titan's Wrath Passive: Your attacks and spells deal Extra 10/20/30/40/50 (40% AP) magic damage over 2 seconds whenever they hit an enemy. Active: Resets Nautilus attack timer and his next 1/2/2/3/3 attacks deal 100% AoE damage in an area around nautilus and stun targets hit by 0.5 seconds each hit. For the duration Nautilus gains 50% attack speed and 6/12/18/24/30 (1.5% of max health) as bonus attack damage. The attacks create a fissure on the ground for 5 seconds, enemies walking over the fissure are slowed by 15%. Nautilus is able to use this ability to attack the ground on his location with no target instead, dealing damage nearby units and leaving a fissure. >>>>Basically his damage potion of his old shield ability. Along with his passive. this ability makes his clear in the jungle a bit faster and safer while also giving him options to get damage through building tanky or AP. This ability is able to crit if anyone is interested haha. This would make people not want to get close to nautilus, he can lock you down for quite some time, and if he is able to get in the middle f the enemy team, then O LAWD, he will be a strong champion, and not just a meatwall. And works extremely well if the new passive. /B R: Untouched BInnate Passive: Reworked: Ancor Down Nautilus is Ancors himself on the ground with every step and immense weight from armor, making him Immune to displacemente abilities and knock ups, but he is instead stunned for the duration of the abilities. Along with this, nautilus has 20% Tenacity./B >>>>>This ability will work so well with his new kit. The ne abilities are made for him to stay right in the middle of a team and create chaos, tank damage while also dealing some nice damage and CC'ing people down. This makes people not able to push you away from them, and you can just keep creating chaos, so their only option is to run or fight, not disengage. I feel these changes would be so good on Nautilus, not only do they make him keep his CC monster title, he can now stay in fights and deal some damage, and he will have more diversity in builds than going straight tank. Not only this, people have to be scared of his positioning, he will no longer be the ult that target bot. He now has a role of a bruiser, but instead of tanking and dealing damage, he will tank and CC people down while creating chaos. The more chaotic the battle, the stronger he becomes, coordination, the weaker he becomes. He will fit into team comps so well, counter some team comps so well. I believe this change would make Nautilus such a great champion anf fun to play, put him back on competitive level. So @Riot, Please if you see this, Consider this post, I understand you people like to create your own champions, but this would make nautilus such a fun champion to play and fit his theme so well. Thanks for anybody who actually read all this, I put some hard work onto it.